


One Drink Turns To Two

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison & Dave mentioned, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Klaus Is Asleep and can’t give consent so, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus is 17 shots deep when he blacks out.Luther is completely sober, carrying a sleeping Klaus home.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	One Drink Turns To Two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t like the best thing. I just wrote it in like an hour and haven’t had much time to like look it over.
> 
> If there are any tags I should add let me know.

The bar smells like sweat and piss. Luther can't help but hold a hand over his nose as he scans the room. A few men play pool on one side and on the other, a man and women grind on each other as they dance along to a pop song.

"Another one," Klaus slurs as he pushes the empty glass away, and like magic the bartender pushes another towards him, full of some alcoholic beverage. "Sorry Luther," he hiccups before gulping down the glass. He licks his lips afterward, curly hair tickling his throat as he swallows. "I know we were supposed to talk about you and all that good stuff but ah fuck- romance always makes me want to drink."

"Don't worry about it," he said, sipping on his own drink.

"Kay," Klaus slurs before wrapping his arms around him, bringing him into his warm embrace. His arms can't wrap around him fully but he tries with sweet giggles.

When he feels that hair tickle him, and the soft skin rub against his cheek, he's reminded of Allison and his mouth turns sour. Yet, as he's held in this warmth with the smell of alcohol making his head spin, he feels his heart start to pound, sending blood to his lower half which refuses to listen to him.

"You're the greatest brother everrrrrr," Klaus slurs, giving him a little kiss on the cheek before passing out. 

He catches Klaus, wrapping his hands around that small frame and picks him up like he's nothing. Klaus has always been small but this...it's unhealthy. He wonders if Diego noticed or if he's been too busy crying over Lila.

/-/

He carries Klaus in his arms, holding him tightly against his body. It makes Klaus feel so small, so tiny, as his small frame is nothing compared to his larger one. He wonders how fragile Klaus really is.

He squeezes his hands along Klaus's flesh, feeling soft skin compress. He finds himself rubbing that skin, feeling some strange need to touch it.

A small line of drool trails down Klaus's chin from the corner of his mouth.

/-/

He lies Klaus on the couch of the parlor. The house is completely dark so he can only assume that everyone else has gone to sleep.

He watches Klaus, the up and down of his chest and his hair moving as he rolls over. Klaus mumbles something underneath his breath before groaning and grasping his hand, pulling it in closer to his chest as if he was a teddy bear.

"Klaus," he whispers, feeling the steady beat underneath his palm. Feeling his aching need in his manhood he'd very much like his hand back to deal with. But, as if he didn't already know he was crazy, he had a thought.

Just something dark. Something he would never consider but...Klaus is drunker than a skunk...he'd never remember if...he did something right? Just a little kiss, a little peek underneath his shirt.

Just a little.

He gently pulls his hand from Klaus's hold. He pulls up Klaus's shirt slowly, moving Klaus's hands to be above him, so he can fully see his chest. The small little nipples, pink buds that...he wants to touch. So he does. He reaches his fingers out and gently squeezes both buds using his right and left thumb and pointer finger. He rolls the little buds between them and Klaus lets out a moan.

He stops, heart dropping in his chest, but Klaus simply moves his head and becomes still once again.

He trails his left hand down Klaus's stomach that rolls underneath his touch before slipping it inside Klaus's loose pants. He slowly slides those pants down his knees until he can see the outline of a bulge in Klaus's underwear. A small wet spot indicates Klaus enjoying this more than he thought.

He smiles to himself as he trails his fingers over the bulge. It twitches underneath his fingers and he enjoys every second of it. Watching as that small wet spot grows into something more and his own want becomes a need.

He slips those underwear off. 

The small erection jumps up, head already glistening as Klaus lets out a moan. He starts to undress himself as he palms that erection, imagining it's his own.

His own erection is four times the size of Klaus's. It stands up proud when he removes his underwear and he uses Klaus's precum to stroke it. Up and down, around the head. he bites his lip and leans his head against Klaus's stomach as he lets out a small moan. One he bites down on as he feels the need building in his stomach. 

It's been awhile.

Klaus mumbles something and rolls over, hiding his erection against the couch. His ass was right there, slightly spread as Klaus's right leg began to fall off the couch. It looks...so inviting that he couldn't help but want to enter it.

To take Klaus as he is now.

He took each step slowly, as to not awake Klaus, as he moved Klaus legs further and further apart so he could sit between him. Subtly raising Klaus's behind so he could slide his dick between those cheeks for a moment and feel the heat.

He used his own precum to slick his finger up. He inserted it into Klaus, gently, but Klaus still groans, and clenches around it. He shoves it in and out before he decides he doesn't want to wait any longer.

He lines himself up with the glistening hole and enters, inch by inch. Watching himself disappear into that deep, dark hole is almost too much. Klaus clenches around him with each new inch entering, and as he leans further and further into Klaus's back, he slides a hand underneath Klaus down his belly, where he feels the small bump of his own erection and feels some sick sense of satisfaction.

Klaus is so much smaller than he is.

He bites down on Klaus's back as he pulls out slowly before thrusting back inside again and again. Letting himself feel the pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long, if he can even remember a time when he had.

It's so fucking good.

He rubs that small little bulge in Klaus's stomach that moves back and forth. It makes him feel...big.

He feels himself growing closer with each thrust and moan and- he can't help but kiss down Klaus's back as he strokes Klaus's erection. Letting them both feel the same feeling.

He stutters in his movements as he slows down, turning his pounding into a subtle rocking until finally he stills in Klaus, cumming as sweat drips off his chin onto Klaus's back. He watches Klaus's breathing, how it starts to slow, and then he swallows.

"Dave," Klaus moans, breaking every fantasy Luther had.

He removes himself from Klaus and pulls up his own pants. He takes a deep breath before throwing a blanket over Klaus's used body. 

He doesn't look back when he leaves the room but feels a creeping sense of guilt beginning to eat at his mind.


End file.
